


He has two moms

by Peralta_steinfeld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Helen is a betchhh, Homophobia, Maggie and Alex have a kid, angry maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peralta_steinfeld/pseuds/Peralta_steinfeld
Summary: Alex and Maggie go to their kid's bake sale, but run into some rude ass mom. Maggie is not having any of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I don't even know what this mess is tbh.

‘Dude they look so good!’ Maggie squeezed her son in a hug, looking through the oven door.

Alex nodded. ‘Yeah you did a great job kiddo.’

Jacob grinned giddily. ‘Are they done yet?’

‘Soon!’ Maggie smiled. ‘Be patient, you’re as bad as your mommy.’

The short haired woman rolled her eyes playfully. ‘I’m patient!’

‘Yeah, okay…’ Maggie chuckled.

20 minutes later, they had taken the cakes out of the oven and had decorated them; leaving the kitchen in a massive mess.

After putting Jacob to bed, they were both stood in the kitchen staring at the ridiculous mess they had created.

‘This’ll be fun to clean up.’ Alex pouted.

‘Then let’s do something more fun.’ Maggie smirked, pulling Alex over to the sofa with her.

She pulled her wife down by her shirt to reach her lips, Alex grinning into the kiss.

‘You really like me huh?’ Alex joked with a smirk.

‘Oh my _god._ You’re such a dork. I married a dork.’ Maggie chuckled before kissing her once again.

///

‘Come on mom!’ Jacob pulled on Maggie’s hand, Alex following beside them.

‘I’m coming, I’m coming!’ She laughed, as they made their way into the school hall to set up their table for the cake sale.

They set up their cake stands, and greeted some of the other parents who were wandering around the hall.

‘Oooo Jacob, Maisie’s coming over here.’ Alex teased her son, who had admitted to liking the girl.

‘Moooommy!’ He blushed, grinning sheepishly.

Alex ruffled his hair. ‘I’m kidding around. Go say hello to your friend.’

His parents watched and he went to the front of the table, animatedly talking to Maisie about something or other as her dad, Tom, gave them a small wave and a smile.

‘Oh, so Jacob is into girls?’ A voice came from beside the pair.

They glanced over to see Helen, one of the mothers of Jacob’s friend, at her own table beside them.

‘What was that Helen?’ Alex raised an eyebrow.

‘Oh, I just mean I didn’t know if he’d be into girls like the other boys because of _you know_.’ Helen glanced between the pair.

Maggie sighed heavily, trying to stay calm. Some of the other parents were now listening to the conversation occurring in front of them.

‘No, I don’t know. Would you like to explain?’ Alex asked coolly.

‘I mean; he has _two moms._ I didn’t know if he was like…normal? Must be confusing for the kid.’ Helen shrugged, a sour look on her face.

Maggie had had enough by then, and walked around the front of the table and was now stood in front of Helen, her table between the two of them.

‘My kid is normal. He’s not confused, but you must be if you think you can talk like that in front of my kid. He can be whatever and whoever he wants to be, it has nothing to do with you.’ Maggie breathed heavily.

Helen frowned, shocked that anyone had said anything to her. ‘I don’t think anyone wants to hear you talk to _me_ like this.’

‘Actually we do.’ Tom laughed angrily. ‘Stop talking to people like crap Helen.’

‘Look, all I was saying was that-‘

Maggie put her hand up in front of Helen’s face, interrupting her. ‘You were being homophobic, and I’m not having it.’

Helen opened her mouth, eyebrows knitted together in annoyance. ‘I think you should go back to your wife.’

‘I’d love to.’ Maggie smirked, going to turn around but quickly flipped Helen’s cake stand over, watching it land on the floor. ‘And we all know you bought those cakes from the shop Helen!’

She laughed as she walked back to her table, Alex greeting her with a kiss.

‘That was super hot by the way.’ Alex whispered into her wife’s ear.

‘Go mom!’ Jacob laughed, running over to hug them, as the rest of the parents clapped.

Maggie bit her lip. ‘Think we’ll ever be allowed back here again?’

‘Oh for sure. No one even likes Helen.’ Alex nodded, a grin on her face.

 

 

 


End file.
